The present invention relates to jet pumps, and in particular to a jet pump including an improved control valve that can be manufactured at low cost.
Jet pumps have been used in the past to improve operation of the fuel delivery system of an automotive vehicle. One prior system is intended for use with a fuel tank having at least two chambers. The fuel pump inlet is disposed in an inlet chamber, which is generally in fluid communication with the main chamber of the fuel tank. The outlet of the fuel pump is applied to the engine being supplied by the fuel pump through a pressure regulator. The pressure regulator feeds fuel at a regulated pressure to the fuel rail at the engine, and a jet pump nozzle is fed from the main fuel pump in the fuel tank.
Pressure regulators of the type described above are relatively expensive to manufacture, and a need presently exists for an improved jet pump that can perform the function of the jet pump described above, but that can be manufactured at a lower cost.